Children of many ages enjoy riding bicycles. The process of learning how to ride a bicycle is often a lengthy one, and the initial stages of the child learning how to balance on a bicycle takes time.
Various solutions have been proposed to address this problem. For example, stabilisers are known which are attached to the sides of the bicycle frame proximate the rear wheel axle. The stabilisers comprise a right-angled triangular frame with a vertical frame member proximate the bicycle frame and a horizontal frame member extending from the bottom end of the vertical frame member away from the bicycle. A stabiliser wheel is mounted at the end of the horizontal frame member.
One of these stabilisers is positioned on each side of the bicycle, thus providing additional stability which the rider can rely on to prevent the bicycle tipping over in use.
A problem with such stabilisers is that they provide three points of contact with the ground at the rear of the bicycle. Therefore unless they are perfectly aligned, the bicycle can either rock about the rear wheel, or the rear wheel (through which drive is provided by the user) is lifted off the ground.
In addition to bicycles, children enjoy riding tricycles. Tricycles are used to provide children with a riding experience at a younger age than bicycles, as the additional stability provided by two axially offset rear wheels means that the child does not need to balance.